


Redcoat, Bluecoat

by sxmemxnge



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Athazagoraphobia, Illness, Like, Lots of Angst, There's gonna be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxmemxnge/pseuds/sxmemxnge
Summary: "You better not forget me!”“I won’t, I promise.”





	Redcoat, Bluecoat

Brown eyes squinted at the setting sun, not focusing on the younger boy running in the background. 

“James!” cried the younger boy as he ran over, his soft red hair bounced behind him before tripped on his own foot and face planted into the sand.

James seemed to hesitate not a second as he spun on his bare feet and knelt down beside the ginger boy who was slowly rising to his knees, a cheeky grin on his freckle-dotted face. James appreciated moments like this. Just the two of them, no scrutinizing gazes from people screaming “You damn bastards!”. Nope, just the two of them. Alexander and James, just two brothers. 

…  
…  
…

Just two brothers, that’s what James always told himself. He feared it would soon be one brother as he wiped vomit from the corners of his brother’s mouth. Jame feared for the worst as his twelve year old brother and their mother lie in the same bed, retching and vomiting every few hours -- and Gods was he thankful buckets existed.

“Hey,” James whispered, his hand on Alexander’s forehead “You’re going to be ok.”James promised, causing a weak smile to appear on his brother’s pale face

“Ya prom’se?’ Alexander asked, his hand moving slowly to his brother’s

“Yes-- Yes I promise. I swear.” James said with a sad chuckle, pursing his lips and looking to the ground, blinking way any possible tears

…  
…  
…

James wrapped his arms around his brother tightly. He didn’t allow himself to cry, he didn’t. He just hugged his brother tightly as the younger boy sobbed and wailed. They both knew that this would eventually happen -- a hurricane would strike and destroy everything. James didn’t blame Alexander for crying, he didn’t think the, now seventeen year old boy, was being dramatic. First, they had lost their father -- he left them without a second thought, then their mother passed from the same thing Alexander had caught, and now everything was gone.

“Write!” James said suddenly

“What?” Alexander sniffled out, hiccuping

“Write! Write about this! Write your way out!” he exclaimed

…  
...  
…

James regretted those words when he hugged his brother. They stood silently for a few moments before James kissed his forehead, a soft smile on his face.

“Baby brother, I’m so proud of you. You’re going to the mainland -- to New York! You better not forget me!” he said with a laugh

“I won’t, I promise. Love you!” Alexander said with a grin as he broke the hug and ran to the boat

“Love you too, Alexander!” James yelled and waved, anxiously watching the boat set sail a few minutes later


End file.
